Arielin joulu
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Tämän tarinan kanssa, tuli vähän kiire, mutta oli pakko kirjoittaa yksi joulu tarina. Joten tässä lyhyt tarina, Arielin ja hänen rakkaan prinssinsä joulusta.
1. Hyvää joulua!

Oli jouluaatto, lunta oli satanut paksusti, ja ilma oli kylmä. Palatsissa jossa Ariel asui, yhdessä rakkaan prinssi Erikin kanssa. Tämä olisi heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen joulu.

Ariel heräsi hyvän tuulisena, sillä ilmassa oli jännityksen tuntua. Oli niin jännittävää oppia uusia asioita, ihmisistä, ja heidän tavoistaan, nyt kun hän oli myös ihminen.

Nopeasti Ariel pukki ylleen, vaalean punaisen mekon, jota koristivat helmoissa, silkkikankaasta leikatut mistelin oksat.

Ariel harjasi nopeasti hiuksensa, ja riensi alakertaan, ja sieltä tanssisalin. Erik ja Kristian olivat jo siellä.

Sali oli koristeltu kauniisti, joka puolella oli värikkäitä köynnöksiä, misteleitä, kynttilöitä, ja huoneen keskellä oli valtava joulukuusi. Koristeltuna piparkakuilla, karkeilla, värikkäillä palloilla, ja monella muulla.

"Hyvää huomenta Prinsessa Ariel, ja hyvää joulua," Toivotti Kristian kunnioittavasti.

" Voi kiitos Kristian," Ariel sanoi ja nauroi onnellisena.

"Tule avaamaan lahjoja rakkaani, ja kun olemme sen tehneet, ja syöneet aamiaisen, niin mennään rekiajelulle." Erik sanoi hymyillen. Hän tiesi että Ariel piti rekiajelusta, se oli hänestä niin hauskaa.

Ariel suorastaan säteili innokkuudesta, turhia aikalemata, hän avasi lahjansa. Ariel sai paljon kauniita lahjoja, Erik, oli antanut hänelle lahjaksi kauniin helminauha korun. Ja Ariel, puolestaan antoi, sievän kotilon kuoren.

Aamiaiseksi, oli herkullista joulupuuroa. Ja aamiaisen jälkeen, oli vuorossa Erikin ja Arielin reki ajelu. Ariel pukeutui, kauniiseen lämpimään, paksuun viitaan, jossa oli karva huppu, ja siihen kuului myös sievä käsi puuhka.

Erik puolestaan puki ylleen, ruskean viitan, ja kaulaansa huivin.

Ruskea reki, odotteli palatsin pihassa, istuimen päällä, oli paksu valkoinen peitto, jonka tehtävänä, oli lämmittää matkalaisia. Reen edessä, oli kaksi komeaa valkoista hevosta, koristeltuna aisakelloilla.

Lämpimään peittoon kietoutuneena, Ariel ja Erik, lähtivät ajelulle, kohti kylää. Ja niin sitä mentiin, hopea kellot kilisivät hevosten juoksun tahtiin, ja Ariel nauti suunatomasti, hän ihaili talvista maisemaa, ja oli oikein onnellinen, kun hän sai jakaa tämän ihanan hetken, rakkaan prinssinsä kanssa.

Kylässä, oli joulun tunnelmaa, kaikki ihmiset toivottivat hyvää joulua toisilleen, ja kaikkialla, oli ihania joulu koristeita. Kylän lapset lauloivat kauniita joulu lauluja.

Ariel ja Erik, pysäyttivät rekensä, ja lähtivät kävelylle, he tervehtivät jokaista ohi kulkijaa, ja monet tervehtivät heitä kunnioittavasti.

"Voi miten kaunista täällä kylässä on, sääli kun Isä ei näe tätä," Ariel ajatteli mielessään, hänellä oli vähän ikävä isäänsä.

Siten hänen huomionsa kiintyi lapsiin, jotka lauloivat joulu lauluja.

Ariel oli toki kuulut ennenkin näitä joulu lauluja, mutta nämä lapset, olivat selvästi köyhiä, ja orpoja, sillä heillä oli rikkinäiset vaateet. Kaksi tyttö, joiden helmat olivat ihan repaleiset, ja kaksi poikaa, paikatuissa vaateissa. Surullinen näky, mutta heidän äänensä soi kauniisti. Heidän jalkojensa juuressa, oli vanha ämpäri, johon ihmiset heittivät heille rahaa.

Kuunelessan heidän lauluaan, huomaamatta Ariel alkoi myös laulaa joulu lauluja. Ja kuten kaikki tietävät, Arielilla on hyvin kaunis ääni, joten kaikki ohi kulkijat, jotka kiertelivät kadulla, pysähtyivät kuuntelemaan Arielin kaunista ääntä. Myös lapset lopettivat laulamisen ja kuuntelivat.

Ariel ei huomannut mitään, ennen kuin vasta kun, hän oli lopettanut laulamisen, ja kaikki taputtivat hänelle. Ariel punastui suloisesti, ja Erik joka oli seurannut kaiken sivusta, ja hymyili vain.

Lapset kiirehtivät Arielin luo.

"Teillä on hyvin kaunis ääni, laulatte niin kauniisti," he sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

"Kiitos, tekin laulatte hienosti." Ariel sanoi vaatimattomasti.

"Hyvää joulua teille," sanoi Erik lapsille, ja antoi heille viisi kolikkoa.

Lapset kiitelivät, ja toivottivat hyvää joulua.

Siten eräs ystävällinen majatalon rouva, kutsui lapsia juomaan lämmintä mehua, ja syömään pipareita. Lapset ottivat kutsun iloisena vastaan.

Ja Erik ja Ariel, lähtivät takaisin reelle, ja matkasivat kotiin päin.

LOPPU.

HYVÄÄ JOULUA KAIKILLE!


	2. Boonus tarina

Prinssi Erikin valtakunnassa, vietetään taas joulua. Monta päivää on ollut pakasta, ja viimein satoi yön aikana lunta. Joten Aatto aamulla, oli paksut nietokset ulkona.

Ariel ja Melody ovat kumpikin innoissaan lumesta. Ja muutenkin, he pitävät joulusta.

Juhlasali oli koristeltu hienoksi, ja kuusen alla oli paljon joululahoja. Jokainen sai jotain mieluista.

Kun lahjat oli avattu, ja aamiainen syöty, oli pääkohokohdan hetki. Nimi täin kuningas Triton ja Arielin siskoineen, olivat tulossa vierailulle. Niinpä Ariel ja hänen perheensä, menivät rannalle.

Merivesi oli jo jäässä, mutta ystävälliset kalastajat, olivat hakannet ison avannon, siitä kautta kuningas Triton ja Arielin siskot, pääsivät helposti läpi.

Kyllä riemu oli suuri, kun Arielin siskot taas saivat nähdä rakkaan pikku siskonsa. Ja Melody tutustui mielellään, äitinsä siskoihin, jotka olivat myös hänen tätejään.

Myös Sebastian ja Pärsky olivat myös tullet Arielia katsomaan.

"On niin ihanaa nähdä teidät kaikki, varsinkin näin jouluna." Ariel riemuitsi.

Siten vieraille, tarjottiin vähän joulu herkkuja. Joulu karkkeja, piparkakkuja, kuivattuja omena lohkoja, ja kuumaa hunaja maitoa.  
Triton ihastui kovasti pipareihin, ne olivat hänen mielestään oikein hyviä.

Siten annettiin lahjat, Ariel antoi siskoilleen lahjaksi kammat, johon jokaiseen oli kaiverrettu siskonsa nimi. Pärsky ja Sebastian, saivat pienet pullot, jossa oli sisällä, laivan pianois malli. Ja Melody antoi isoisälleen, lahjaksi punaisen pyyhkeen.

"Voi kiilotaa sillä valtikkaasi." Hän selitti.

" Kiitos kultaseni, hyvin ajateltu." Triton kehui, ja oli hyvin mielissään lahjasta.

Arielin siskot, antoivat hänelle ja Melodylle lahjaksi, helmiä, simpukoita, ja värikkäitä kiviä.

Triton puolestaan antoi heille korut, jotka oli koristeltu helmillä, ja meri kristalleilla.

Ja siten tuli Erikin vuoro, kuningas Triton antoi hänelle hopeisen kaukoputken.

"Löysin tämän meren pohjasta," hän sanoi.

Erik kiiti lahjasta, ja tutki tarkemmin kaukoputkea. Samassa hän kalpeni. "Erik, onko kaikki hyvin?" Ariel kysyi huolissaan.

"Kyllä rakas! tämä kaukoputki, se on..se on isoisäni kaukoputki, hän kadotti sen kerran myrskyssä, kun hän purjehti merillä." Erik sanoi innoissaan ja liikuttuneena.

"Mistä tiedät sen olevan sinun isoisäsi kaukoputki?" Sebastian kysyi kummissaan.

"Koska tässä on isoisäni nimi kirjaimet," Erik vastasi, ilon kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmissään.

"Kiitos kovasti kuningas Triton, tämä on ihana muisto isoisästäni, hän oli hyvä ja lempeä kuningas." Erik sanoi kiitollisena.

"Ole hyvä poikani," Triton sanoi hymyillen.

Kun Erik oli saanut kootuksi itsensä, Ariel esitti yhden joulu laulun, hän lauloi kulkuset, mikä oli hänen lempi joulu laulunsa. Ja kaikki pitivät siitä.

Siten Triton ja Arielin siskot, ja sekä Sebastian ja Pärsky, jättivät hyvästit, ja palasivat meren alle. Ja Ariel perheineen, palasi takaisin linnan, syömään joulu päivällistä.

**Hyvää joulua.**


End file.
